


Not So Innocent

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinky, Koushi is not as innocent as he seems, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Ahahahaha, sorry that the first one is so short but yeah. Have another fic before I finish my other ones!





	

There were a lot of things the volleyball club didn't know about Sugawara Koushi. Daichi, however, knew all of these. Sawamura Daichi was his best friend, his mate, someone he looked forward to spending the rest of his life with., and Sawamura Daichi knew exactly how his mate worked.

You see, Koushi seemed all vanilla, the perfect mother figure to their classmates and underclassmen as he was always willing to give advice and help you out, he was practically the poster child for what an omega should be: polite, kind, and aware of Alpha's and their habits. That's what he was on the outside. On the inside though, Koushi was rather... well, for lack of a better word, devilish. 

He was still sweet, don't misunderstand. But behind closed doors, Koushi would be sweet in a whole other way. He was gratuitous, always showering his Alpha with affection and surprises. However, these surprises were less than vanilla. It was never the same, always changing as Koushi would quickly find something new to spice up their playtime. And that's not to say that they don't ever just make love, definitely not, they do it quite a lot. On holidays, birthdays, during heats or just when one of them have a bad day.

Koushi loves doing fun stuff, but he also loves feeling loved and appreciated for more than his skills in bed, which were numerous. Whenever Koushi would take on an angered or distressed scent, Daichi would sit him down and tell him everything he loved about the omega, smiling and whispering sweet nothings until the scent was gone and Koushi's smile returned, ending with warm kisses and soft touches that were always welcome.

It was an unspoken fact between the two of them that Koushi would be happy doing either, though Daichi hated the thought of denying his mate one of his ideas that could be made real. Yes, there were things that Koushi had come up with that Daichi just couldn't go with, however. One of these would be when he suggested they meet in the third floor bathroom for a quickie when Koushi felt himself drooping. Public sex of any kind was a no. Koushi respected this. Anyway, back to the main point, Koushi was happy to stop anytime with his sexual antics, though he guessed he wouldn't have to until they were having children, would wouldn't be anytime soon.

It wasn't like he was bored of the sweet love making, which is why he tried to add some spice, nope. He just wanted to be seen as something other than that sweet, perfect omega. Daichi knew this, made sure to tell Koushi everytime he would come home, to the apartment they shared, and find the omega wrapped in blankets, looking ready to break down in tears. 

That might confuse some people. If he is so perfect and all, why would he be upset by it? It's simple. You see, when people carve out a vision for who you are, there is no margin for error or else it will make room for disappointment quickly. The people who had been the worst about this were Koushi's parents, who then left him on his own after he had gotten together with Daichi, rather than someone his parents had picked, someone 'worthy of Koushi'. And now, even at age eighteen, the two were living in an apartment alone together since Daichi's own parents worked over seas, only coming home during the Winter Holidays. 

It had been hard for Koushi after his parents had shown their clear disinterest in his relationship, believing that his parents were probably right and that maybe he was making a mistake and that he should probably just wait for his parents to choose for him. And he'd intended on doing so back then, but when Daichi begged him not to leave him for someone he couldn't choose, Koushi couldn't. An Alpha had thrown away their pride for him, getting on their knees and crying over him. He fell in love immediately.

It was a strange and conventional love that they shared, the omega being the more outgoing of the two and suggesting every endeavor so far. But neither of them minded as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha, sorry that the first one is so short but yeah. Have another fic before I finish my other ones!


End file.
